<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sir, Please Control Your Thirst by space_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791143">Sir, Please Control Your Thirst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_coffee/pseuds/space_coffee'>space_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Innuedo, M/M, One Shot, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shuyuu, Suggestive Themes, felt like making something for this ship because there isn't enough shuyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_coffee/pseuds/space_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being horny on main is all fun and games until your crush irl finds out</p><p>(AKA Mishima thirst posts and Akira finds out)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sir, Please Control Your Thirst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arms caged his head on both sides, his back pressed against the alley way firmly- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no uncomfortably. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could feel the gritty texture of the rough cement dig shallow grooves into his skin, even through his uniform’s thick material. But worst of all the looming presence of Kurusu in front of him was suffocating. The other boy was so much taller than him, he felt like he was being smothered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mishima…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuki choked down the whine that was crawling up his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Kurusu-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Kurusu held his phone in front of his face, showing off the all too familiar messages and posts made Yuuki feel light headed as all of the blood in his body rushed to his face and ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You recognize these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm- I’m not sure, the Phansite gets a lot of traction nowadays…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me read some of them then, maybe that’ll jog your memory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Yuuki’s horror, Kurusu started to read off the posts in a deadpan voice. The consistent monotone making the messages sound all the more ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Phantom Thieves’ leader is 100% TDH- change my mind.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t mind if the PT stole my heart ;)”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want the Phantom Thieves’ leader to-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“STOP!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuki hid his face in his hands. He couldn’t bear to look Kurusu in the eyes- not after all that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want? I can do whatever, just please don’t tell anybody…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence that answered him made him feel sick- </span>
  <em>
    <span>why the hell was he drawing this out! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mishima.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he felt hands grab his own and pull them away from his face, Yuuki could feel his stomach drop. He chanced a glance at the other boy’s face and was confused. Kurusu looked like he was holding back in a laugh, and happily holding Yuuki’s hands in his own, no sign that he was thinking of letting them go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Those gray eyes seemed sincere, even more so when Kurusu tilted his head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that he was just getting more flustered and embarrassed made Yuuki want to explode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you blackmailing me, what do you mean “what are you talking about”?” He broke eye contact with the other boy. “Those messages are embarrassing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuki could feel his teeth clench together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He thought so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-But, I’m not going to blackmail you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made him pause. “Then why did you show me them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurusu hummed, long and deep. It sounded akin to a cat purring the way the sound rumbled in his chest lowly. “I thought they were cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-cute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way those sharp eyes watched him, amused, from behind thick glasses frames, and how those calloused hands squeezed his own made Yuuki swallow any protest that he may have had about being called “cute”. He was going to forget how to breathe at this point. Kurusu, literally the coolest person he knew, called his sad desperate thirst posts “cute”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHY?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would this help you understand?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gentle press of lips that brushed against the back of his knuckles made Yuuki’s brain melt. He couldn’t think straight anymore. And he definitely couldn’t process the look Kurusu was giving him through long dark eyelashes, the slightest smirk gracing his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must had been gaping like a fish for too long because Kurusu eventually released his hands, stuffing his own into his pockets. The grin on his face before still there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you around?” He asked it, sounding like he already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um-yeah. Yeah!” Yuuki cleared his throat, “I’ll be around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuki watched Kurusu pad out of the alleyway, waving goodbye with a feline-like smile, before reverting to his usual deadpan as he walked back out onto the main road towards the subway. He sat there quietly, not really sure what happened, heart beating fast and heavy in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tdh” didn’t even begin to cover it anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't be horny on main<br/>There will be regrets<br/>Anyway here's some Shuyuu because Akira/Mishima is adorable<br/>Just a short one-shot for now while I work on bigger projects and stuff!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>